Just Give Me a Reason
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: '"Because… you're the love of my life, I don't want you to go, ever." He told her, stepping the last step he needed to so that now they were touching, his hand encasing hers on the doorknob and removing it, but still keeping his hand on hers.' AU of when Mark told Lexie that Callie was pregnant.


**A/N: this is really weird for me, doing song fics, especially to pop songs. I'm a metal girl: Asking Alexandria, Rage Against the Machine etc. But I heard this on the radio driving home and I just, I had to write it. I hope you enjoy, obviously it's Slexie and it's set season seven when Mark tells Lexie that Callie is pregnant, but obviously, it's different. I hate(d) that story line.**

**Song: Pink – Just Give Me a Reason**

**UPDATE/ 15/04: lyrics have been removed from the story, each '/' represents a verse in the song. **

* * *

"Hey," Mark said, as Lexie worked around his kitchen, making dinner for them. She turned to look at him and smiled brightly at him, greeting him with her smile. He sat down on the bar stool and put his hands down on the surface, taking a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to do, could change everything; for the better or for the worse. "We need to talk," he stated solemnly.

Lexie instantly stopped her movements. The tone in his voice didn't sound good at all, and she froze, just waiting for him to utter the words that she knew were coming – 'we're over' – but when the words didn't come and she was met with silence she knew that something was seriously up. She turned slowly, not wanting to turn too fast but not wanting to turn too slow. Still holding the spatula in her hand she looked at him, silently telling him to say whatever it was that he wanted, no, _needed, _to say.

He took a deep breath again, his hands starting to shake once the reality of how fucked up his life was dawned on him. He had the perfect girl, he had the love of his life back, and here he was, about to screw it up, once and for all.

"Callie's pregnant." He told her, trying to conceal his shaking hands.

She hadn't expected that, not at all. So when she heard her face broke out into a smile, thinking why the hell was he so nervous at telling her that his best friend was pregnant. Then it dawned on her. _It was his. _

She dropped the spatula onto the counter, not even registering the clinking of metal against the countertop. He did though. He winced at the sound, knowing that she was mad. _And she had a right to be, _he thought.

"How the hell have you gotten me into this position? Twice!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air and letting her anger over take her body.

He winced again at the tone in her voice. It was sharp, like a shard of glass flying through the air. Not caring what or who it hit, not caring how bad it hurt; as long as it hurt. Her voice cut him like daggers of ice, and he dared to look at her. He saw the tears collecting in the corners of her large brown eyes, saw the colour rise in her cheeks because of anger and saw her nose crinkle too, because of the anger she was feeling.

Next thing he knew, she was out of the kitchen. He turned to follow her movements and saw her grabbing her bag, before heading towards the door.  
"Lexie-" He tried, though his plea fell on empty ears.

"Don't speak to me, Mark." She spat, and slammed the door to the apartment shut. Shutting him out of her life, and he; hers. Only when the door was shut did she allow the tears to fall, and fall they did.

_/_

Lexie drove. She didn't know where she was driving, just that she was driving. And it was raining. _Perfect,_ she thought, _rain is just what I need. _She drove aimlessly around the streets until she found herself parking up, on a cliff. But this cliff was special. It was her cliff.

It was where she came when she needed to clear her head, or when life got too stressful, or times like this; when Mark got to her. She found herself up her a lot when things between her and Mark got too much, like when Sloan appeared. She came to the cliff. Or when they broke up, she came to the cliff. It was _her _place.

Sitting on the hood of her car with the radio playing, she stared up at the clear Seattle sky. Despite the rain plastering her face and covering the grass beside her, the sky was clear. The sky was always clear up here.

How the hell did he get her into this position again? Most of all, when the hell did he sleep with Callie? Because Arizona was back from Africa now, and even if Callie weren't with Arizona, when Arizona was here, she wouldn't have slept with Mark to spite her, because she loves her, no matter what.

That's when it hit Lexie. She loves him _no matter what. _

_/_

Mark held his head in his hands, still sitting on the bar stool, long after the love of his life had left him. _Again. _How could he have been so stupid? He knew it was a mistake sleeping with Callie, but his best friend was hurting. And he knew what that was like. He hurt when Lexie left for the first time, and he was hurting again now. All the thoughts of his stupidity ran through his mind, and he ran his hands through his greying hair and pulled, _hard. _He needed to know that he was still alive; that the mind numbing pain didn't leave him dead; or near dead anyway.

He just needed to know how to make everything right. He needed _her. _

It wasn't often that Mark Sloan admitted that he needed someone, let alone a woman. But everyone knew of his love for Lexie, and they knew how much they needed each other, and how heartbroken they are when they're not together, or going through a rough patch.

He needed a way to win her back. A way for her to know that even though Callie is pregnant with his child, that she will still have him, forever. He would still be there for his child, it was his child. But the baby would have two moms; it wouldn't need him as much as it would if Callie were on her own. All he needed was the love of his life, and if he had that, they would deal with everything else. _Together. _

_/_

Lexie stood in front of apartment 501, her hand raised, ready to knock. The nerves bundled in the pit of her stomach, and she took a deep breath, steadying the nerves as much as she could, but it wouldn't work.

She knew she was procrastinating; she had been standing in front of the door for close to ten minutes now, doing nothing. Just standing there, thinking and planning through what she would say once she finally had the courage to put her hand to wood, and knock.

She finally knocked and she pulled her hand back quickly, as if the door was a fire wall and it had burned her greatly. Her nerves spiralled out of control then, and as she heard the lock click on the door and it open by a slight inch, it felt as if a thousand triceratops' were fighting within her, battling for dominance.

The door fully opened, and clearly he hadn't been expecting her. His blue eyes widened upon seeing her, standing there. Her hair drying from the rain; the parts that were dry; curling uncontrollably, her clothes soaked and sticking to her body tightly, and her eyes red and puffy with her mascara running down her face, though that was not from the rain. It was obvious she had been crying, anyone who wasn't blind could see that, and as she stood there, staring into his eyes, he could see straight into her soul.

_/_

He stood there shocked. Was she really here? Standing in the doorway to his apartment? He kept staring into her eyes for what felt like hours, and she did the same.

"Do you – do you want to come in?" He stuttered, finally registering that she was soaked to the bone.

She nodded quickly, the shivers over taking her small frame. Walking in to the familiar apartment, she noted the bottle of scotch that was lying open on the kitchen counter, a half full glass sitting next to the orange liquid.

She quickly shed her soaked jacket, and instantly she felt slightly better, because that was where most of the rain had collected. "We, uh, we need to talk." She stumbled.

He looked at her, "Yeah, we do."

They both opened their mouths to speak, and he saw the tears begin to fill her eyes once again. And it hurt him, to know, that he was the one that caused her this pain.

_/_

"So… when did you sleep with her?" Lexie asked, she needed to know the details… as much as she didn't want to, if she wanted to stay with him, and she did, she needed to know the details.

"It was before we got back together. The night that you all ran the night shift." He told her, keeping his head low in shame.

Lexie breathed a sigh of relief. _At least he hadn't slept with her when we were together, _she thought; _that will make everything… easier._

"Are you… I mean… is she…" Lexie stumbled; she didn't know how to speak. This wasn't going to plan.

"Keeping it?" he finished for her, and when she turned to him, a few tears slipping through the cracks in her eyes, he continued. "Yeah, she is."

He saw her shoulders slump. He knew she wasn't a bad person for wishing that Callie wouldn't keep the baby, she isn't a monster. It's just the fact that she wanted to be the one to give him a baby, she wanted to be the one who would get weird midnight cravings and blame everything on him. She wanted it to be her stomach he felt as it grew. She wanted it to be her.

_/_

"Lexie…" He said quietly, looking at her through the dim light of the room.

She held her breath, already anticipating some more bad news.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back?" He whispered, almost as if he was ashamed to be saying the words.

She snapped her head to look him in the eyes, and a smile spread across her face. Not a huge grin, just a small smile, one filled with love but at the same time, the smile was filled with sadness. "I left, and I did some thinking. I needed to think for a while. And then I thought; _why the hell am I leaving? He's the love of my life. _So, I came back." She told him, never once diverting her eyes away from his.

Mark's throat closed from emotion, so even if he wanted to speak and say something, he wouldn't be able to, because he was so blown away by her admission. He knew that she was the love of his life, but to know that he was the love of hers, that was indescribably amazing.

_/_

"So what are you saying then? That you're gonna stay?" Mark asked with hope lacing his voice, his blue eyes shining in the dark night.

Lexie looked hesitant, "If you want me, that is." She said, biting her lip in the way that drives Mark crazy, but she does it out of nerves.

Mark was stunned. _Did she really just say that? _He thought. _Did she think that he wouldn't want her? Did she think he would just go off to Callie and play happy families with her or something?_ "Lex…" he breathed, looking at her with his piercing eyes.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she stood up quickly, "I… I should go," She stuttered, heading towards the door.

"Don't go," He said loudly, standing up from the sofa and stopping a few steps behind her, the sexual tension between them so thick that it could cut glass easily.

"What?" she squeaked, completely stopping by the door, her hand on the handle, her breathing heavy and laboured.

He took a few steps closer to her, "I said… don't go."

They were now almost touching, her back to his chest. He could hear her breathing getting heavier with each breath. "Why don't you want me to go?" She whispered, struggling to keep her emotions under control.

"Because… you're the love of my life, I don't want you to go, _ever._" He told her, stepping the last step he needed to so that now they were touching, his hand encasing hers on the doorknob and removing it, but still keeping his hand on hers.

She sucked in a breath, "You mean that?" She breathed, feeling him press up against her back.

He lowered his head to her ear, "I do."

She didn't miss the double meaning of his words, but she instinctually leant back against him, resting her head against his chest. "Then… in that case, I'll never leave."

He smiled against her dark hair, and dropped a kiss on her head. "Good, because one day, you'll be having my kids, and you'll be my wife."

She smiled at his words and turned in his arms. Standing up on her tiptoes she locked their lips together, knowing that if something like this had come between them and they found their way back to each other, that nothing… _ever again, _would come between them. And as for what he told her, Lexie couldn't wait to be his wife, and she certainly couldn't wait to tell him that she too, was pregnant with his child.

_/_

* * *

**A/N: I think I may have just made myself cry. But I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
